


I Believe in Daredevil

by lita



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Memorials, Naivity, Optimism, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Peter thought the man perched on the rooftop in front of him was Daredevil but it turned out to be another superhero. Conversation between the most naïve and enthusiastic superheroes in the MCU ensued.





	I Believe in Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed and not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes.  
> -Spoilers for the Defenders.

“Hi, Daredevil, quiet night tonight? All the criminals must be taking their days off or we've done our jobs too well.”

The man perched in front of him turned his head.  Peter still couldn’t see him in the dark. “I’m not Daredevil but I knew him.”

Peter felt apprehensive with the use of past tense. “Knew?”

The man stood up and walked to the light so Peter could see his face. The man wasn’t in costume. He was wearing a white slack and some sort of yoga pants. “Yes, knew.” The man looked sad. “It’s a long story. I’m Danny Rand. The Immortal Iron Fist.”

Peter walked forward and shook the man’s hand. “I’m Spider-Man. The Mortal and Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Are you really immortal?”

The man smiled. “I’ve heard about you. No, it’s the Iron Fist who is immortal, not me.”

“But I thought you are the Iron Fist.”

“Iron Fist is just a title that can be passed on.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that. I want to keep my title. If people want to be a superhero, they need to have the decency to pick their own titles.”

“Well, the Iron Fist doesn’t work this way. How do you know that I’m a superhero?”

“No sane person would perch on a roof top when there is nothing interesting below. Unless you think the dingy warehouses below look interesting. In that case, you might be Insane Iron Fist.” He quickly covered his mouth despite his costume.

The man laughed. “It’s the first time I met someone with superpowers who speak their mind more often than me. It’s quite refreshing.”

“You’re not offended?!”

“Of course not.”

“Cool. I’m always worried that I might offend someone but I can’t stop. So why Iron Fist?”

“I could channel my chi, make my fist glow, and punch really hard using that fist.” The man closed his eyes and concentrated. His right hand suddenly glowed bright yellow.

“You could always use that in the dark so you don’t need any torchlight.”

“Collecting my chi needs great concentration so I’ll prefer not to use as a glow stick.”

“Of course. I can totally relate. I don’t use my web shooter to create ropes for joyride across buildings. I totally only use it for crime fighting.” He hoped Iron Fist’s powers didn’t include detecting lies.

“Is your web not organic?”

“No, eww, that will be disgusting. I invented the web shooter myself. How did you get the Iron Fist?”

“I punched a dragon’s heart really hard.”

“A dragon?! I’ve never seen a dragon before.”

“Yes, it’s very rare. Do you know that you’re the first person that doesn’t roll his eyes when I mention about Iron Fist, chi, or dragon?”

“Really? All of them are so cool. How do you know I didn’t roll my eyes in my costume?” He quickly covered his mouth again when Danny gave him a not-impressed look. “But I really didn’t roll my eyes. I know someone who can harness energy from other dimensions and he can do magic. What’s qi?”

“It’s chi, c-h-i. It’s the energy we harness from our body through our breaths but I need intense training to do that.”

“I wonder if I can ever channel my chi.”

“You can if you learn but it takes years of practice.”

“Can’t superpower come instantly anymore? Like getting injected by a superhuman serum or bitten by a radioactive spider. By the way, that’s a rhetorical question. Doctor Strange, that is the guy who can do magic also needs at least one year of learning to be able to do whatever he does.”

“I’ve never heard of him.”

“I think he prefers it that way. So what happened to Daredevil? This is usually his spot. That’s why I thought you were him.”

“He passed away.”

“What?! I know he often gets, er got, injured but he always comes, came, back up.”

Danny shook his head. “Not this time. He died to make sure my friends and I could live.”

“That does sound like DD. He is such a great hero. Where can I pay my respect?”

“His body might still be under the rubble of Midland Circle. Rescue workers still couldn’t retrieve his body.”

“In that case, he might still live.”

“I doubt it with tons of rubble and I’m the optimist among our group.”

“I still refuse to believe he died. I might be silly in my optimism but I believe he still lives.”

“I wish I have your confidence. I really do. Perhaps you’re right.”

“We live in the world where magic and dragon exist so anything is possible.”

“I like your way of thinking. Have you got dinner? There is a great Chinese place around here. I’m buying.”

“Are you like a billionaire or something?”

“In fact, I am. I own 51% of the shares of Rand Enterprise.”

“Ah, you’re that Danny Rand. Why do the billionaire superheroes always have _Iron_ in their superhero names? Is there like the prerequisite? In that case, I can never be Spider-Iron because I’m perpetually broke.”

“How can someone be broke constantly? How if we discuss this over dinner? I’m famished. Harnessing the chi always makes me hungry.”

“Sure, I’m constantly hungry too and I don’t even harness my chi.  I’d like to hear the group of superhero friends you have. You’re like the Secret Avengers.”

“My friends will say they are not my friends and we are not a team but I beg to differ.”

“So it’s like the Anti-Avengers.”

Danny smiled and walked down the stairs. “Something like that. Let’s eat.”

Peter could never refuse free food and make friends with superheroes. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I just chose the comic canon where Peter knew Daredevil in this story. They should know each other well enough as they are good friends in the comic.  
> -Peter met Doctor Strange, who is another friend of his, in "The Doctor is In".  
> -I hope they are in characters. It's hard to write enthusiastic Peter and Danny.  
> -If you want to see these characters (Peter, Danny, Luke, Jessica, Matt, Doctor Strange, Logan/Wolverine, Clint Barton, Bobby Morse, Ms Marvel, and The Thing) interact in the comics, I'd recommend reading "New Avengers" Vol 1 and 2 by Michael Bendis as most of the characters I mentioned are on and off the team during that time.


End file.
